Talking
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Chad and Jay have an talk


**Title** : Talking

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : K+

 **Fandom** : Descendants, 2015

 **Series** : none

 **Pairings** : Chad/Jay

 **Characters** : Chad Charming, Jay, Mal.

 **Summary** : Chad and Jay have an talk.

 **Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

"Do you believe in fairytales?"

He didn't answer for an while so I believed that he didn't hear me. Turning away from the stars I stare at him. His usually beenie gone and placed on my head ruining my styled hair but I couldn't bring myself to care. I probably look better now then before. I don't know how we got here but I know this is our spot from now on. For we can just be us not what were believed or taught to be just him and me.

"Do you believe in fairytales?" I ask again my voice crackling at the end from its rare use. While I wait I stare at him. His long hair hangs at his shoulders as the wind teases it and his body is finally relaxed.

"No. Fairytales don't exist."

"I-"

"I know they exist here but not where I'm from." He stated so simply as if it was the only real explanation that could be given.

"Why not?"

He laughed his brown eyes focused on the stars almost like he was trying to permanently tattoo them into his head like this would the last time he would see them. The laugh seems so fake but real at the same time as he continues to stare at the sky.

"Why is that funny?"

"Because where I'm from fairytales don't exist. Believing in them will get you killed or worst. The only thing that I believe in is the truth. Truth in where your from that is the only thing that survives where I'm from. Your given the truth when your child and forced to believe it when you're an adult." he whispers his eyes still staring hard at the stars. His voice is so montane when he says it I feel like it's an recording and not an actual person.

"I'm sorry."

I felt my hand grip his before I could stop myself. He finches at the contact but he doesn't move his hand away from me, it only tightens. I blink and he's staring at with those big doe like brown eyes that showed the pains on his life. For the first time in my life I knew I wouldn't mind looking at those eyes forever. Suddenly his hand is gone as he hears his name called from behind us. Turning around I see Mal standing on the top of the hill her bright green eyes glaring down at us as she orders him back up as she walks away. He stands up quickly not even trying to dust the dirt from his clothes but I don't think he notices it.

He turns to me holding an hand out which I take immediately allowing him to pull me up to him. We stare at each another before we both turn to the stars. "Maybe one day you can believe in fairytales." This time he doesn't laugh, he smiles, it small but it's an smile. It warms my heart when I see it because I believe I'm the only one who's ever seen it.

I don't think as I press my lips to forehead but he doesn't flinch from me. I felt his hands grip my silk shirt pulling me closer breaking the kiss until I'm looking at him.

He kisses me. I want to say it was like an fairytale but it isn't. His lips are soft against mine and I enjoy it but there are no fireworks just lips. He stared at me when we pull apart before reaching up an fixing the beenie onto his own hair. He turns walking away not once looking back but I know he couldn't not now and once he reaches the top of the hill, he stops. "Maybe one day I'll believe in fairytales. Will you still be here waiting until that day, Prince Charming?"

I know it's an joke at my name but I couldn't bring myself to be mad instead I nod, knowing he doesn't see me so I open my mouth. "Forever thief and even after that." with that he disappeared after Mal. Turning back to the stars I sat back down just staring remembering the brown with these doe eyes.


End file.
